


For the Honor of Hoot Hoot

by shipsn_allthatjazzzz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, I really hope this is funny to someone, One Shot, Post-Agony of a Witch, brainrot, crack ship, help?????, serious at the end, the owl house spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsn_allthatjazzzz/pseuds/shipsn_allthatjazzzz
Summary: I saw an edit of Hooty from The Owl House as She-Ra and I still haven't recovered.also spoilers for the owl house ✨
Relationships: Amity Blight & Hooty, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Hoot-Ra & Catmity
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	For the Honor of Hoot Hoot

Catmity knocked twice on the castle door. “Ludora? We need to talk.” Nothing. She knocked three more times, harder. “I know you’re in there, idiot!” Still nothing. She started pounding on the door. “IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME I’M GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND.”

Suddenly the castle door flew open and Catmity nearly fell face-first to the ground. Ludora stood on the other side, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She gave her friend a small smile. “Howdy, Catmity. I’m really glad to see you, but now’s not the best time…”

“Is your mom home?” Catmity asked.

The smile fell from Ludora’s face and her eyes became watery. “No…” she sniffled, “...she’s still an owl.”

Catmity rolled her eyes and groaned. “Great. Juuuuuuusttt great.”

Ludora slowly started closing the castle door. “Welp, if that’s all then I’ll see you later–”

Catmity slammed her hand on the door, stopping it in its place. Her aggressive, bright orange cat eyes bore into Ludora’s soul.  _ “No. I’m not leaving. I know that you’re behind this, and you’re going to help me fix it.” _

Ludora nervously chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. “Wha-wha-wha...wh-what are–what are you talking about? I...I’m not behind ANYTHING–”

At that moment, King’s voice interrupted them from inside. “Hey Ludora, I found Hooty! He’s on his way here right now!”

On instinct, Ludora grabbed Catmity by the hand and pulled her inside, then shut the door after them. Catmity hissed as she recoiled and quickly pulled her hand away. “Why is your face so red?” Ludora asked. “Do you have a fever?”

“No! I’m in love with you!” Catmity exclaimed.

That made Ludora smile. “Awwwww, I love you too! That’s what friends are for!”

Hooty’s head broke through the castle window.  **“AND I LOVE YOU, HOOT HOOT.”** With his head still in the window, his humanoid body opened the castle door and stepped inside.  **“PLEASE LOVE ME, CATMITY.”**

Ludora tried to reason with the owl demon, “Hey, uh...Hooty? This has been fun, like  _ really, _ uh,  _ really fun... _ but now don’t you think it’s time we return to normal and give  _ me _ my She-Ra powers back?”

**“NO!”** Hooty objected.  **“I’LL SAVE EDA! YOU GUYS ALWAYS GO ON ALL THESE COOL ADVENTURES WITHOUT ME, AND I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SUCCESSFULLY BEAT LILITH, SO I’M THE ONLY HERO FOR THE JOB! AND NOW I HAVE ALL THESE BUFF MUSCLES, HOOT HOOT.”**

Catmity shivered. “Please. No. Not again.”

**“FOR THE HONOR...OF… ”**

_**“HOOT HOOT!”** _

A bright rainbow energy swirled around Hooty for a split second before pushing out like a wave, nearly blinding Ludora and Catmity. His body glowed, sword in hand. Sparkles appeared in thin air as each new piece of armor materialized on Hooty’s body. Ludora and Catmity held their arms over their eyes to shield them from the incoming sparkles shooting forward. Once crowned and caped, the fully-realized Hoot-Ra stood in their midst.

“Oh no,” Ludora muttered to herself. “It’s so much worse than I thought.”

Both girls screamed as Hoot-Ra pointed his sword at Catmity and shot some magic at her. The magic didn’t do any damage, it only left Catmity suspended in the air and unable to move. Hoot-Ra knelt down in front of her and held the hilt of his sword underneath her chin. His neck extended out of his body upward then downward and forward until his face was inches away from Catmity’s.  **“LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE MINE NOW, HOOT HOOT,”** he said cheerfully.

“I’d rather have you kill me,” Catmity grumbled.

Hoot-Ra then grabbed Catmity and slung her over his shoulder.  **“I’M GOING TO TELL YOU THE STORY OF MY LIFE,”** he told Catmity as he began heading out.  **“MY FIRST WORD, WAS ‘HOOT.’ MY SECOND WORD, WAS–”**

Ludora ran in front of the doorway and held her arms out, blocking Hoot-Ra’s path. “No! I won’t let you take her!”

Hoot-Ra’s incredibly buff arms brushed Ludora out of the way, sending her flying into a tree right outside the castle.  **“I’M SORRY, HOOT HOOT, BUT YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. CATMITY’S MY GIRLFRIEND NOW.”**

Catmity felt bad as she watched Ludora wince and rub the back of her head. But then Ludora frowned as she put the pieces together. Suddenly, she looked up at Catmity and asked,  _ “WAIT YOU’RE GAY????” _

Amity’s eyes shot open. She coughed and gasped for air for a few seconds.  _ “Oh wow what the heck WAS that?” _ she asked herself. The consequence of She-Ra brainrot, she supposed. And Luz.

_ Oh crap, Luz. _

That’s right. She had been stuck at home all day with a broken leg while the rest of her classmates had gone on a field trip to the emperor’s castle. Luz felt bad and promised Amity that they could watch She-Ra after school. But Amity fell asleep, and now she didn’t even know what time it was. Sneaking past her parents and siblings, she left for the Owl House as fast as she could.

“I spy with my little eye someone coming right this way!” Hooty announced. “It’s Amity Blight!”

Amity tried to not be mean and not to think about the dream she just had. “Hey, Hooty,” she nonchalantly greeted the house demon as she opened the door. Her heart sank when she saw Luz on the floor in tears. “Luz? What’s wrong?”


End file.
